sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Top
Bikini Top is a hit spin-off created by that70sguy92 in October 2009. It has some mature content. It is also the most viewed spin-off on SBC by a large margin, and is said by most users on SBC to be one of the best spin-offs ever made. It is currently the number one most viewed spin off on SBC with a staggering 6,000+ views. The show was put on hiatus just after starting its third season. It was later officially confirmed by 70s on June 2, 2012 that the show had been cancelled due to his lack of interest. Premiere Date: October 9th, 2009 End Date: June 2, 2012 Status: Cancelled Rating: Mature Plot A show about the small town of Bikini Top and its privileged residents. It focuses on the teenagers, but the adults have storylines as well. Throughout the show, there is also a mystery of vampires, and what they have to do with the teenaged Bryan Errin and his family and friends. Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot (US: October 9th 2009) 2. Jex (US: October 9th 2009) 3. Trapped (US: October 16th 2009) 4. Crushed (US: October 23rd 2009) 5. Memories and Repercussions (US: November 6th 2009) 6. Arianna and Naomi (US: November 13th 2009) 7. Things Get Musical (US: November 20th 2009) 8. Bad News Brenda (US: December 4th 2009) 9. Turn of Events (US: December 11th 2009) 10. Auditions (US: December 18th 2009) 11. Funeral (US: January 1st 2010) 12. Bikini Bottomites (US: January 8th 2010) 13. Not a Winter Wonderland (US: January 15th 2010) 14. Not A Holly Jolly Christmas, Either (US: January 22nd 2010) 15. Valentine's Day (US: February 12th 2010) 16. Green Things: Money, and Jealousy (US: March 5th 2010) 17. My Life Will Suck Without You (US: March 12th 2010) 18. My Life After You (US: March 19th 2010) 19. That Kiss (US: March 26th 2010) 20. Forever Young (US: March 26th 2010) Other Creator Reviews: The Season 1 finale Forever Young was highly acclaimed as the best episode of the series. It featured the wedding of Temperance's mother Brenda to Tristan, but mainly focused on the birth of Jake and Jackie's daughter, and Anna's hit-and-run, and Temperance's sister Mikayla coming back into her life. Season 2 21. To All of You (US: September 11th 2010) 22. Look After You (US: September 11th 2010) 23. Hallelujah (US: September 18th 2010) 24. I'm Just A Kid (US: September 25th 2010) 25. Gossip Hurl (US: October 9th 2010) 26. Fade to Black (US: October 16th 2010) 27. Eet (US: October 23rd 2010) 28. Christmas Lights (Part 1) (US: November 27th 2010) 29. Christmas Lights (Part 2) (US: December 4th 2010) 30. Dream a Little Dream of Me (US: December 11th 2010) 31. Express Yourself (US: December 18th 2010) 32. Pray For You (US: January 8th 2011) 33. Under My Bed (US: January 15th 2011) 34. The Chosen (US: January 22nd 2011) 35. Big Cities, Vampirism, and Thewots (US: January 29th 2011) 36. Sing (US: March 5th, 2011) 37. Strength (US: March 26th, 2011) 38. Something to Die for (US: April 2nd, 2011) 39. Nothing Else Matters (US: June 4th, 2011) 40. Worst. Episode. Ever. (US: June 25th, 2011) 41. Sing It Out (US: July 2nd, 2011) 42. Skyscraper (US: July 9th, 2011) 43. Speeding Cars (US: July 16th, 2011) Other Creator Reviews: Many thought that in the beginning of the season the show had lost its luster, although that changed after the episode Fade to Black, which was well-received by many. Some thought the show stumbled a bit during Dream a Little Dream of Me, and a bit as well during Express Yourself, but made its comeback soon after, and since then has been on a stride of high-quality (besides, perhaps, Sing, which was not very well-received). The vampire storyline has divided fans of the show, some loving it, some being indifferent towards it. The storyline between Anna and Molly has been well-received by everyone who follows the show, and the Seth and Heather relationship has also received praise. Season 3 44. Heartbeats (US: September 24th, 2011) Awards/Nominations Awards Best Spin Off (Won 2 Times) Best Male Main Character (Trey) Best Female Main Character (Temperance, Won 2 Times) Best Couple (Bryan and Temperance) Characters Teens Jake Naomi Jackie Mikayla Seth Trevor Liam Adults Helen Veera Heather Sarah Joseph Nora Sophie Squidward Spongebob Patrick Vampires Hersht Dora Jordin Brenda Kyra Arianna Other Supernatural Beings Bryan (the Chosen/Thewot) Miranda (werewolf) Molly (Morrigan) Kara (Morrigan) Rainn (Morrigan) Anna (witch) Glinda (witch) Category:Spin-offs